


Gone Fishing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Isn’t fishing supposed to be about manly solitude?”





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "dont_hate_me01"

It was a sunny spring day, warm but with a gentle breeze. The sky was a dazzling shade of blue, dotted here and there with fluffy wisps of clouds. There was no sound other than the rush of the river and the occasional rustle of wind in the trees.

“Knock it off, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs.

Tony started, nearly dropping his fishing pole into the water. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Exactly.”

“Isn’t fishing supposed to be about manly solitude?”

“Only if you go out alone,” said Gibbs. He cast out his line again, then asked, “Your dad tell you that?”

Tony snorted. “Senior never took me fishing. He was more into Civil War reenactments.”

“Ah.”

There was another beat of silence, then Tony blurted, “I really don’t know what you want me to do here.”

“Just… talk.”

“Boss?”

“I’m not just your boss, DiNozzo, I’m your partner. And partners… talk.”

“Um, sure,” Tony said. “Sure is a nice day, huh?”

Gibbs sighed. “I don’t need to know your deep, dark secrets but I do know you can come up with a better topic than the weather.”

“So, just talk,” said Tony. “Okay. Did you see the Clipper’s game last night?”

“Don’t watch that much sports,” said Gibbs.

“Oh.”

“But I used to play football, back when I was in school.”

Tony brightened. “Yeah? I did, too. Hey, boss, were they still using those leather helmets back when you played?”

“DiNozzo…” said Gibbs, but his scowl wasn’t as effective as usual.

Tony smiled back. “Yes, boss. Hey, what are we gonna do if we catch any fish?”

“Not much danger of _that_, the way you’re fishing,” said Gibbs. He held out a hand – asking for Tony’s pole instead of taking it – until the younger man passed it over. “Let me show you…”

THE END


End file.
